


TRIAGE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little battered Dean and Sam. Gotta keep my hand in. The challenge word is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRIAGE

)))))))))))))))))))

 

White-faced and shaking, Sam watched as the EMTs worked frantically to save his brother's life.

"He's flat-lining!"

"Shit!"

One of them quickly positioned the defibrillator pads.

"Clear! Hit it!"

Thump!

"Again!"

Thump!

"He's back!"

"We've got a normal sinus rhythm!"

"About goddamned time."

Sam sagged against the wall with a sigh.

The techs moved quickly to ready Dean for the trip to the hospital.

"Sir?" One of them touched Sam's arm tentatively. "Hey, dude, you coming with us?"

Glassy eyes fixed on his brother's pallid face, Sam slid bonelessly to the floor, leaving a red trail on the wall behind him.


End file.
